Cellular technology has enabled users of mobile communications devices to establish voice and/or data connections with other mobile devices and/or landline units. An example of a voice connection includes sending and/or receiving voice calls to/from another communications device. A data connection may include, for example, sending and/or receiving text messages, and this type of messaging is often referred to as “text messaging” or simply “texting”.
Establishing voice and/or data connections via the mobile communications device typically requires at least some attention from the user. For instance, the use of at least one of the user's hands may be required to perform one or more tasks associated with texting. In some instances, the user may be engaged in another activity (such as when operating machinery) while attempting to establish a voice and/or data connection, and thus the user's attention may be diverted from the other activity.